Oh Yheh, I have a Twin Sister
by blackstardragon2
Summary: When twins, Hexine and Lexine are separated as kids, Lexine grows up in Sweet Amoris City while Hexine lives with her mother. Now as teenagers, Hexine moves in to her new apartment and new school, unintentionally running in to her sister as well as a childhood friend she had a crush on. Problem: He has a girlfriend.


**AN/**

**Oh wow. This is my very first my candy love story. I hope I do a good job!**

**I do not own My Candy Love. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hex's POV_ (Flashback)_

_I sat on the side of the step in deep thought. I was only thirteen. Stupid drunk father. Stupid working late. Stupid everything. Did the world hate us or something? _

_Every little word she had said to me run through my brain._

'_I hate you' it ran in and out of my brain. But why? I was created with her. Born with her. Lived with her. Shared with her. Lived life with her. But just because of a little mistake…..I might no longer be able to. _

_I couldn't take it all anymore. The tears threatened to spill over. And then they did._

"_Are you okay?" A strong yet quite voiced asked. I looked up to see a tall boy. He was veary well dress and had a look of concern on his face. He looked only a little bit older than me but his dark brown eyes stared with worry. _

"_Huh?" I asked a bit confused but not taking my eyes off his for a second. _

"_Are you okay?" he repeated and I stared and the ground._

"_No….." I finally whispered with more tears leaking out. I quickly raised my hands to my eyes to wipe away the tears but instead of my cold hand, I felt a warm piece of cloth dry my damp face. I looked up to see the boy dabbing my face with a small lacy handkerchief. I blush slightly._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Hexine…" I replied slowly._

"_It's none of my business but would you care to tell me what happened?" He asked gently and continued to dab my face. I broke down. I told him my whole story. From my dad being drunk to my parents getting divorced to my sister hating me. He listened every word without interrupting me. _

"_You know, she doesn't mean it" The boy finally said and I stared at him with the tears in my crimson eyes drying. _

"_She doesn't?" I asked weakly and he slowly smiled. _

"_I fight with my little brother her all the time but no matter how mad I seam or how hard I say I hate him, I never mean it" he tells me and put his handkerchief in my hands._

_My eyes are mostly free of tears now, so I was able to look at him. He looked like a prince from a fairy tale. Dressed very elegantly from the Victorian age, his wispy black hair framed his face. _

_He gets up and writes something down on a piece of paper. After handing it so me he says, "If you ever need someone to talk to then, I'll be all ears." _

"_Thanks…." I slowly mutter and the boy smiles and walks away. I look down at the piece of paper to see a phone number scrawled across it next to a dash and the name 'Leigh'. So that was his name…_

_For the next two weeks, I called him. Every night. And after that I met up with him. We spend point less hours at the park._

_I stayed up until midnight listening to his charming voice filled with advice. He occasionally made me laugh and made those two weeks bearable until….._

"_We are splitting" My sister told me and my throat went dry. _

"_We are?" I asked shocked and she nodded._

"_Mom and Dad can't take each other and I can't take you" She said coldly and my tears threaten to spill again. I ran back in to my room and called the Leigh. I told him everything and we arranged to meet in the spot we met._

"_Is it true?" he asked walking to the steps and I nodded._

"_I'm so sorry" He whispered and pulled something from behind his back. It was a small purple gift bag. He held it out to me._

"_You didn't have to" I mumbled and stuck my hand inside. Slowly I pulled out a black choker. It was lacey and thinks with a small blue heart to complete it. I gasped and Leigh smiled._

"_Where did you get this?" I asked with my eyes wide._

"_I made it" He replied and quickly wrapped his arms around me. "Promise never to forget me?" _

"_I promise" I said and wrapped my own arms around his body. He leaned down a slowly pressed his lips to my cheek. He turned around to leave."If you promise not to forget me"_

"_I promise and Goodbye" He whispered and walked away leavening me blushing. "And you better keep your promise"_

_End of Flashback __(Third person POV)_

"Mom do I have to live here?" 17 year old Hexine Teal also know as Hex, complained to her mother. They were moving dozens boxes from the moving van.

"Yes dear, it's time you start living on your own!" Her mother said cheerfully. "Besides, you get a whole apartment to yourself!"

"Yes, but I despise transferring schools!" Hex replied brushing back her white and silver hair. It was in a straight yet short style that got shorter in the back but bangs that framed her face in the front. Her skin looked almost bleached white making her crimson red eyes purely creepy. And to add to that creepiness a scar on her cheek complete with her signature frown was like a permanent plaster on her face. Being an albino really made her stand out.

"Dear, you really should consider smiling more…." She said watching her daughter stand arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"What's the point?" she retorted and went to get the rest of the boxes.

'_Stupid mother…..Stupid school…Stupid moving…..Stupid…..EVERYTHING!'_ She thought to herself as she picked up the last box.

"Is that the last one?" her mother asked and she nodded, while carrying it in to her new room.

"I HATE this!" Hex yelled to herself and threw her box across the room. An object fell out and she went to pick it up.

"How did this get here?" she asked herself after seeing what it was. After four years she still kept it. She couldn't call him….

Something just stopped her….

Her black choker…

Looking in to the mirror she dragged in earlier, she slipped it on and sighed. _'I kept my promise…..I wonder if he kept his' _she thought.

**AN/**

**And that's all I got for the first chapter. I know everything looks rushed now but I did that on purpose because as the story goes by, everything will slowly be revealed. **

**Now this was the twin. Her name is Hexine but most people will call her Hex in this story. The next chapter will do the second twin. Her name is Lexine.**

**Oh yes and I'm also aware that Leigh dates Roseayla in the story line but that's why I'm making things interesting. I'll let you guys decided who should end up with who.**


End file.
